


Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss CHRISTMAS One Shot Requests!

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Other, literally anything., only this time it’s for CHRISTMAS, requests open!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: It’s just like the other one I made, only Christmas themed!
Series: CHRISTMAS One shot requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010526
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss CHRISTMAS One Shot Requests!

Hello! Alright, I’ve opened this for Christmas. Because I’m obsessed with Christmas and planned on making my own Christmas one shots anyway, so I decided “why not take requests”? Alright, I just have a few notes:

1\. Any and all ships are ok! The one shots don’t have to be ship related if you don’t want though; I’ll write anything you ask! (Just can’t always promise it’ll be the best lmao)

2\. I can do OCs, just be sure to tell me about them when you comment.

3\. This does not mean my other post is closed; this one is just exclusively for Christmas. If you comment on the other one, I’ll still write whatever you ask!

4\. Unlike the other one, this isn’t open forever. It’s open now until December 26th. 

I know, it may seem early to post this, but I Wanna be sure I get in a lot of good fics before Christmas. Alright, that’s basically everything. Leave you requests in the comments below! Merry (early) Christmas!


End file.
